


Adam Driver XXXIV (Irish Times 13 Jan 2020)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [34]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Intense Eye Contact, Portraits, his mouth is probably illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, hair gently mussed, eyes dark and oddly wistful yet fiercely private, full mouth in repose, the backs of his fingers brushing the underside of his chin in that habitual thinking gesture of his.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Adam Driver XXXIV (Irish Times 13 Jan 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third portrait I've done from this particular photoshoot, and it's all about the hand. Well, the hand and the inscrutable expression. And I like triptychs; these last three are like a mini series within the series. 
> 
> All the photos from this shoot have such a private, thoughtful, yet quietly fierce energy. It's not exactly confrontational, but there's a reticence here, an unwillingness to take off the mask, to expose any secrets. His intensity is still there, but he's definitely camped behind those walls, looking out, gently but firmly fending off the inquiries of the world with the placement of his hands and the set of his shoulders.  
>    
> It's so very Adam.
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Erik Tanner and used in the Irish TImes on 13 Jan 2020 for a reprint of a NY Times article dated 1 Jan 2020.
> 
> I rediscovered yet again how terrible I am at using a timer, but I think this was about 7 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxiv.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxiv-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxiv-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
